


Love and Liar Game

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Murder, Biting, Bottom Scott, Car Sex, Cheating, Crossdressing, Dark Isaac, Derek is a Good Friend, Drama, Getting Together, Humor, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Derek Hale, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Mystery, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Rich Derek, Rich Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Top Derek, Top Isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Stiles are married and that not very happy. Their fight constantly and if they can tease or harm each other they do it. On top Isaac cheats on Stiles with Scott, his former best friend. Derek is Stiles Lawyer and reliable friend who's also deeply in love with stiles. He wants only the best for him even if it means to never tell him about his feelings since he thinks their unrequitted which might be not the case. Since Stiles comes out of a rich family and has the money in the family he advise him to just divorce. But this is not so easy since they're having a shitty Marriage settlement. Isaac knows that the only way to get Stiles money is to murder him. So Scott and Isaac plot Stiles murder. Can Derek save Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. Enjoy it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Stiles are married and that not very happy. Their fight constantly and if they can tease or harm each other they do it. On top Isaac cheats on Stiles with Scott, his former best friend. Derek is Stiles Lawyer and reliable friend who's also deeply in love with Stiles and only wants the best for him even if it means to never tell him about his feelings since he thinks their unrequited which might not be the case. Since Stiles comes out of a rich family and has the money in the family he advise him to just divorce. But this is not so easy since they're having a shitty Marriage settlement.   
> Isaac knows that the only way to get Stiles money is to murder him. So Scott and Isaac plot Stiles murder.  
> Can Derek save Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> So this was an idea I had.  
> This Fanfiction is not beta-read so I apologize for mistakes.  
> I actually did edit this chapter a little bit.  
> Please leave comments.  
> Thank you. Enjoy it :)

Chapter 1

_Did you ever thought about how your wedding day is best day of your life to start with even better days for the rest of your life. Full with Love and Happiness that even the Sad and Complicated Days are being forgotten or becoming a fond Memory that you can love. That Everything you_

_get through Together no matter what is something that makes your Bond grow Stronger. That every Pain no matter how Painful it is someting is where you say at the End of your long road that it was totally Worth it. Cause you mastered it Togther and was all Nessarry for what you have now for your perfect Happy Ending...._

 

Well and here starts our story...

Stiles Stilinski's, heir of the Stilinski family and future holder of the great Stilinski fortune including their three large companies, and Isaac Lahey's, a boy out of a middle class family, who met Stiles on college and is promised a high position in one of the Stilinski companies, was perfect.

Stiles wore, even if he was first against it, the beautiful white shoulder free, tight fitting, long weddingdress of his late mother Claudia Stilinski, who sadly died right after Stiles birth and one of her wishes were that her dress will be worn on the wedding of her child.

Since Stiles was going to marry Isaac he wore it and it suit him perfectly.

The two of them married in a big, beautiful white chapel with big windows that showed the most incredible garden with all kind of flowers you can imagine so you think your in garden eden itself with statues, fountain and a well that was said to fufill every wish you have.On the big open glass doors hung blood red roses as their where everywhere in whole church. Even the weather was perfect.

The sun shone without even one cloud on the horizont, it was warm but not too warm with a nice light chilling breeze blowing.

Their families and friends were there and Isaac wore a wonderfull black suit with an white shirt, dark blue tie, shinnig black shoes, which Stiles envied him for since he had to wear white high heels with white loops with a rose on top around ankles, and the widest smile on his face that he ever had.

Only one thing was sad and that was that Stiles best friend or more over former best friend who should be his best man was not there since he broke with Stiles after Isaac proposed to Stiles, because he was in love with Isaac too and couldn't bear it anymore. But neverless Lydia made great job as his replacment.

That everything went that good needed to be sign since the party and even the honeymoon seemed perfect.

With that good start it should've been forsaken a bright and happy future. But how do they say it if it's that good than it has to be to good to be true.

_How right they were_.

Thinking back Stiles should have known that nothing what begins so perfect _last forever_.

 

 

Now 5 years later Stiles awakes in their king-sized bed _alone_.

It was nothing unusaly since it was a normal thing for them. Stiles was already used to it.

Isaac would always be the first to wake up and going straight to work, sometimes he would sleep in a guest room or wouldn't come home in the first place instead he would be somewhere with some Bitch spending the night with her.

In fact their relationship was since long nothing like it used to be. And even though Stiles knew that Isaac cheated frequently on him he couldn't bring himself to care since he knew that he didn't love Isaac anymore.

As much as he knew that Isaac didn't love him anymore. He long forgot the reason why they even still stayed together.

After Stiles took an shower he heard the doorbell, put on an white rope and went down to the entrance door. As he opened a delivery man stand before him.

'' Good Morning. I've got an delivery for Mr. Stiles Stilinski from Isaac Stilinski.'' he annouced looking away from Stiles, blushing.

'' Yeah, that's me and it's from my husband. What is it?'' Stiles asked since he was not used to get everything from Isaac.

'' Oh, it's this dog.'' He gestured to an very big dog that resembled strong an cow and was big enough to rape Stiles. '' His name is Larry. Mr. Isaac especialy searched him out for you even though Larry still needs to be disciplined and trained. We told this Mr. Isaac but he said you would've it rather to do the training yourself.'' he explained

That left Stiles more than shocked not only because he had an unbearable fear of big dogs he wouldn't even know how to train this mini cow. That was something Isaac knew exactly.

'' He did what ? Well, I'm very sorry but I can't take Larry in. You see my husband did a mistake with buying Larry for me since I'm not able to care for him.'' Stiles exclaimed.

But he wouldn't admit that Isaac did it on purpose just to annoy Stiles to an delivery man just yet.

'' But I can't take the dog back with me. I need to leave him here.'' the delivery man replied uncomfortable with the whole situation.

'' But he can't stay with me here. You know what I give your 100 bucks and you just drive this dog to my husbands office. '' Stiles insisted. '' You've got his office address?'' Stiles asked now looking for his wallet taking out an 100 dollar note out of it and handing it to the delivery man who just nodded and took the dog back with him.

Stiles sighed and just as he wanted to go back inside as an delivery girl stood right before his door. She smiled and said '' Mr. Stiles Stilinski I've got the suit you ordered.''  
Stiles turned to her and smiled. He took the suit but when he looked at it his smile fell. The black suit he ordered was now red with blue stripes on it. He then turned to the girl.

''This isn't the suit I ordered.'' he hissed.

The girl gasped '' Well yeah, your husband let it change and gave me this for you too.'' she smiled awarkedly and handed him packet.

When Stiles opened it he nearly dropped it on the floor. It was an shitty nut cake with '' _Hope you like it, Darling_ '' written on it. Not only that he hated this cake the mocking message on it let him boil with anger. He then gave the delivery girl her money slammed the door and shrieked

'' **THAT DAMN BASTARD** ''.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing with the dog made me really laugh. I got this idea while watching Two and a half men.  
> Next Chapter Derek makes his appearance.  
> Please read the next Chapter.  
> Thank You :)


	2. Episodes of a Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest it took me quite a while for this chapter since I wasn't really happy with it.  
> I thought a lot about a few scenes but I think I'm now quite pleased with.  
> Next Chapter will come more smooth.  
> It's as always not beta read.   
> Please comment.  
> Thank you  
> Enjoy it :)

Chapter 2

 

Isaac looked out of his window in his office smirking to himself. He imagened that Stiles probably must boiling with anger right now after he recived Isaac's little surprisses.

Isaac knew that if it wasn't for Stiles great amount of wealth they wouldn't even be together.

He never really loved Stiles to begin with but he could stand or even liked him a bit in the past.

He then grew with the time tired of Stiles.

But he didn't reget marrying him. Stiles family owended three companies, gave him acces to the high society, he immediatly got an high posistion in one of the three companies and with Stiles mom gone and his father heartsick, he would soon interheir everything.

On top of that it wasn't like Stiles was ugly or he were disgusted by him.

In fact Stiles was quite a beauty and even though he was smart he'd always been far too trusting and naive.

Even though he can't stand Stiles anymore and knew their whole marriage was a loveless shit he would always love the money and stay because of it.

Isaac was pulled out of his thoughts when his office door opened and Scott entered.

Before he met Stiles he had something going on with Scott but dumped him beacause of Stiles.

When he then proposed to Stiles it lead to Scott and Stiles fall out.

But even though Isaac was alone responsible for his break up with Scott.

Scott always only blamed Stiles for it instead of Isaac.

Scott joined Isaac on the window and gave him an kiss on his cheek.

'' I missed you last night after you were gone. '' Scott said softly smiling at Isaac.

'' Scott '' Isaac said.

'' Have you slept by him? '' Scott asked jealousy in his voice.

'' No, babe. '' Isaac replied turning to face Scott taking his hands in his own. '' I slept here in the office. I had still to work. ''

Scott exhaled a breath '' Good '' Scott replied relieved '' It was still lonely without you.''

'' I know if I had to choose I rather had spent the whole night with you in bed instead of getting all this work done. '' Isaac gestured to his desk.

'' We could have more time together if you wouldn't have to go to Stiles. '' Scott said out of the blue.

Isaax sighed '' Don't worry, love I may be married to him but only because of the money. '' Isaac assured him.

'' Still I can't take it to know that when you go home you touch and kiss him.'' Scott hissed.

'' I understand but you need to know that I feel nothing for him. To be honest we only annoy each other'' Isaac declared. '' I only love you. Stiles means nothing to me.''

'' I know I just hope that Stiles doesn't distrub us anymore.'' Scott replied smiling at Isaac.

Isaac smirked '' Don't let us think about Stiles anymore. '' Isaac stated, changing the topic

Isaac now looked at Scott with an smug grin on his lips.

'' So, what do I owe the pleasure, Babe ? '' Isaac asked still grining.

'' Well, if you ask me like this. I missed you so bad that I coudn't think about anything else the whole time.'' Scott said playfully.

Isaac sat down on his chair behind his big wood desk, looked Scott right in the eyes grining even wider and said

'' If that's the case, then why don't you show me then how much you missed me.''

Right after he said this Scott kneed, right behind the desk, right in front of him unzipping Isaac's pants pulling out his cock and licking it.

First he let his tongue slight over the head. Then he lightly sucked it with an plop.

He began to run his tongue in the slit and head of his cock. That got him a few moans from Isaac and he could feel how he slowly hardened himself.

Scott then opened his mouth wrapping his lips around Isaac's cock and swallowing him whole. After he adjusted a few seconds later. He moved up and down the whole lenght. Isaac pulled Scott's hair to get him deeper down.

''Ah...ah yeah babe, keep going like this. '' Isaac moaned.

A few seconds later the door swung open and Stiles entered. Since Scott was behind the big wooden desk Stiles couldn't see Scott and Isaac was fast to composed himself so Stiles hopefully wouldn't notice that Isaac was right now being blowed under the desk.

''Stiles w...what a..are you d...doing here?'' Isaac stuttered holding back his moans since Scott didn't stop and even clenched his mouth walls around Isaac's cock. Even though he knew their affaire could be discovered by Stiles or maybe because he knew it.

'' Wanting to show you how I feel about your gifts.'' Stiles hissed, he wore the suit that Isaac let change and holding the box with the cake in it.

'' I..I think it 'damn' s..suits you'' Isaac stuttered biting back his moans. Luckly, Stiles was to angry to consider anything else for Isaac's stuttering than that he was to nervous what Stiles might do to him for his pranks.

'' Oh... you think? Thank you because I think this suits you good.''  Stiles smiled and throw the cake right in Isaac's face laughing.

In excatly this moment Isaac released his seeds in Scott's mouth moaning loudly but he hoped Stiles mistook it for groaning because of the cake being slammed onto his face.

'' Well, you can let the big monster of an dog clean up your face when he arrives. A win-win situation, don't you think, Sweetheart ? '' Stiles exclaimed smiling.

He then turned around and left the office. A minute later Scott had already swolled Isaac's cum as he rised his head to look at Isaac. 

'' Why do you put up with his shit? Do you love him that much ?'' Scott hissed with disgust in his voice.

'' Just the money, Babe. Just the money.'' Isaac said licking his lips and putting an hand under Scotts chin to draw him into a passionatly kiss. The cake smeared over both their faces while they kissed slopply tasting each other.

 

Meanwhile Stiles drove to Derek's office. Derek was his lawyer but all the more his most reliable friend. He always felt comfortable and save with Derek. He could always come to Derek if something bothered him or something was with his father or Isaac he would always listen and help him. And right know Stiles felt the need to see Derek very badly. He wanted to see him that baldy that his heart clenched and beated like a thrump.

 

Derek sat in his office after an heated discussion with one of his clients when his door swung open and Stiles entered. Everytime he saw Stiles his heart skiped an beat. But this time he really nearly died because of Stiles ridiculous get up.

'' What's with this get up ? Have you been robbed or did you lose an bet ? '' Derek chuckled.

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle too – Oh how much Derek loved it to hear Stiles chuckle it was really beautiful

'' Sadly, it was my dear husband who thought to do me a favor.'' Stiles sighed.

Derek knew that the two of them had problems but he also knew they did play this game quite for an while and even thought he couldn't understand why Stiles put up with Isaac in the first place since Isaac was literally an asshole he reasoned that Stiles might be still in love with Isaac. And if Isaac would make Stiles happy he would accept just that regardless his own feelings for Stiles.

'' I know you tease each other quite a bit but maybe he didn't meant it in a bad sense. He loves you after all.'' Derek said not really believing his own words but he wanted to cheer up Stiles and not hurt him. Even thought it hurted him quite a lot. His heart sank immediataly, fearing that Stiles might annouce his love for Isaac.

Stiles sighed '' Der, thank you. But he doesn't love me if he would love me he wouldn't let himself be blown by some cheap slut under his desk in his office!'' Stiles exclaimed looking down.

'' Stiles, I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't meant to hurt you.'' Derek replied feeling sorry for Stiles but also feeling angry and the need to beat the hell out of Isaac for hurting Stiles.

Stiles shoke his head and looked at him '' It's okay, Der. You didn't know.'' Stiles said. '' By the way I don't care, I know that he's frequently cheating on me but I can't find myself to care. Because I don't love him anymore, too. And you know what ? We didn't had sex since a year! '' Stiles stated I swear no one touched me since a year.''

\- Oh how Derek would change that. He couldn't understand how someone could possibly hold back by sight of Stiles. He would worship every inch of him and make him feel loved.

Derek was jolted out of his thoughts when Stiles continued.

'' But I'm glad, well not that no one touched me since a year 'cause I'm just a man too with desires and want to be touched.'' Stiles groaned throwing his hands dramtacally in a Stiles-manner way in the air. '' Oh God, I really miss sex.''  - Well, with that Derek could help.  Stiles eventuelly realized what he just said as he blushed and coughed.

Stiles rasped '' Anyway I'm glad for not having sex with Isaac anymore. '' Stiles pointed out. '' What I mean is we hadn't really much sex since a while. But since two years I feel disgusted by being touched by him. I couldn't bear it anymore! '' Stiles said truthfully. '' I don't know something went extremly wrong and I can't stand him anymore!'' Stiles snapped slaming his hands on Derek's desk. He then took a breath calmed down and sat in the chair in front of Derek.

Despite the fact that it really pained him to see Stiles like this he couldn't help but feeling a little bit delighted and happy which he felt guilty about.

Derek leaned closer to Stiles and took one of his hands in his own to comfort Stiles.

Derek looked at Stiles '' If it's that bad why don't you leave him? '' he suggested '' You don't have to suffer. You know I'm always there for you.'' Derek comforted him, softly smiling fondly at Stiles.

Stiles whinced '' I know. It's just we have this Marriage settlement and I don't want him to get my father's hard worked money. And what am I supposed to do about him working at my father's company ? I will still have to see him if he keeps working at his company.'' Stiles expressed his concern and sounded defeated.

Derek leaned a little back and winked at Stiles '' Well, good for you that I'm a first class lawyer. Just leave it to me. We're working something out, okay ?'' Derek said soothing wanting to cheer Stiles up.

Stiles nodded at that and Derek let go of Stiles hand that earned him a little wince from the latter. Derek turned to his file cabinet looking for the Stilinski file when he found it he put it on the desk, again facing Stiles.

'' But, first we need to get through your Marriage settlement.'' Derek insisted a heartwarming smile spreading across his lips. He then opened the file and flipped through it.

After a few minutes he spreaded the file out in front of him and looked at Stiles.

'' Your Marriage settlement shouldn't be of any problem since it's not to your disadventage.'' Derek began '' If we can proof that he cheats on you he won't get any money, needs to move out of your house and as long we get him a job somewhere else we can fire him and you don't have to see him anymore.''

Derek sighed '' The only thing that could be bring trouble is that one clause in here that states in case of divorce each party can just refuse.'' Derek explained raising an questioning eyebrow.

'' Oh this clause.'' Stiles remembered '' My dad put it in so that if Isaac wanted the divorce I could just refuse to spare me from heartache. Thinking back now my dad never really seemed to fully trust Isaac or why would he else put such a clause in there. I should've seen the signs before. He just helped Isaac so much to make me happy.'' Stiles realized his expression pained.

Stiles snorted '' I should have known better. '' Stiles mumbled '' But I don't think this clause would be of any problem since I can't imagine that Isaac wanted to stay with me since he obviously doesn't love me or probably never loved. He would be glad to finally being able to get rid of me.'' Stiles added with an sad laugh pinching the bridge of his nose and sadness in his eyes.

'' It's not your fault, you were in love.'' Derek said understanding.

Stiles huffed '' Yeah, but it's no excuse of being stupid. '' Stiles blamed himself a little whince escaped him.

'' Like they say love makes blind, '' Derek joked. '' And you're not stupid. You don't have to blame yourself because of this you couldn't possible know it would come to this. You did nothing wrong.'' Derek stated.

'' You may be right but still..'' Stiles began.

Derek took Stiles hand again '' No still. Listen to me you did nothing wrong. When someone is at wrong than it's Isaac for hurting you and not knowing what he has on you.'' Derek smiled, assuring him.

Stiles sighed '' You're right. Thank you, Der. '' Stiles smiled at him. The two looked at each other for quite a bit. Derek could hear his heart rate speed up as he looked into Stiles shining golden eyes.

Derek cleared his troath '' Well if you say it won't be of any problem then I get the divorce papers done right away and send them directly to Isaac. I'm sure he will have them by tomorrow.'' he said friendly, winking at Stiles.

Stiles eyes lit up'' Really? Thank you, Der. Really thank you. I wouldn't know what to do without you.'' Stiles said euphoric suddenly jumping Derek on and putting his arms around Derek's neck and hugging him happily.

Derek's heart speeded up at this but he couldn't resist to put his arms around Stiles waist slightly burying his face into Stiles shoulder and hugging him back.

'' Anything for you '' he whisperd fondly.

As they broke away Stiles leaned down to give Derek a kiss on his cheek whispering '' Thank you ''

He then turned, walking to the door but stopped right before it to turn back to Derek smiling brillantly.

'' Goodbye I'll call when he signed them. Thanks again, your the best, Der '' Stiles said before leaving and leaving Derek in awe.

Derek then rubbed the place Stiles kissed him and couldn't help but smile. - Oh he was in trouble.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put in the blowjob scene to show how wrecked their marriage is.  
> I apologize if it is not really good I'm still not really used to write smut.  
> But the next time is going to be better I promise.  
> Next Chapter will be more of Stiles and Isaac.  
> Look forward to the next chapter :)


	3. Two of a kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I could finish this :) The next one will hopefully be finished earlier.  
> Please comment and tell me how you like it :)  
> Hope you like and enjoy it :)

 

_ **Chapter 3** _

 

Isaac decided after the trouble with Stiles nearly discovering his affair with Scott and the trouble with the dog, not to spend the night at Scott's apartment, instead he slept in one of the guest rooms in their house as he did so often before.

As he got through the post while having his breakfast which was technically just an big glass whiskey

he noticed an letter addressed to him from Stiles lawyer Derek - _he really couldn't stand this guy_ _since he was the only one who didn't crawled into his ass like all the others that were employed by Stiles family_.

When he opened the letter he coughed on his whiskey when he realized that he just got his divorcing papers. It was something he really didn't saw coming since he thought that Stiles was still completely hopeless in love with him.

Speaking of which he didn't saw coming was when Stiles stood behind him and put a pen on the table.

'' Sign it ! '' Stiles simply commanded with an amused look on his face.

Isaac frowned '' What? Why? '' Isaac exclaimed outraged, still in shock turning to Stiles. '' Is this a joke ? If it is one it's a bad one. “

Stiles sighed “ No, Isaac. It's not. I want the divorce. “ Stiles told him with an earnest expression, leaving Isaac no room to think he wouldn't mean it.

Isaac sighed “ I don't know what happened but stop this childish behavior “ Isaac exclaimed annoyed “ We both know you don't mean it. “

“ I mean it ! I want the divorce ! Just sign the papers ! “ Stiles yelled.

“ Stiles don't be ridiculous ! “ Isaac yelled back “ Why would I sign this shit ? “

'' Well, we both know our marriage is since long a complete wreck. '' Stiles stated

This was when Isaac realized that Stiles actually really wanted the divorce he shouldn't take this lightly and he needed to change his ways.

'' I don't think so '' Isaac tried to calm Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes'' Oh come on. Are you kidding me? '' Stiles exclaimed '' Well were should I begin with what's all wrong in our marriage! To be honest it would be sooo much easier to tell you what's not. '' Stiles gestured, disbelieving at Isaac's dense behavior.

''Give an example. Okay we've got our few problems but that's no reason to give what we have up.'' Isaac said now desperately and miserable, hoping to get Stiles to retreat from his divorcing plans. He wouldn't put up five long years with Stiles for nothing. He didn't wanted to give up his glorious life just yet.

'' What we have? Really? We've got nothing anymore! If you were honest with yourself you would see that this whole thing here “ Stiles gestured between them “ is that we both just keep on hurting each other. Lets just end this suffering, okay? It's for the best.'' Stiles said now more calm with an little sad smile putting a hand on Isaac's shoulder.

Isaac shook his head '' No, sweetheart. I don't want this. And I never suffered in this marriage.'' Isaac whined taking Stiles hand in his '' I love you. I don't want to let you go. I will fight for us.'' Isaac announced dramatically bad played tears in his eyes.

'' No, you don't. '' Stiles sighed pushing Isaac's hand away '' And I don't love you anymore. So just sign it. It's the best for the two of us. You should be glad to finally get rid of me.''

'' How can you say this!? I love you I always did and I can't life without you '' – _At least not the life he came to love so much._

Stiles huffed a laugh '' Oh, I bet you can live without me. At least I can perfectly fine live without you. '' Stiles said coldly.

'' Stiles, please don't give us up I love you.'' Isaac begged trying to touch Stiles cheek but he flinched away.

'' Just stop the lying! '' Stiles hissed '' If you would love me you wouldn't cheat on me frequently and don't try to deny it! “ Stiles warned him “ But it's okay I don't care, because I don't have any feelings for you left. But please don't make me detest you anymore than I already do.''

Isaac panicked he did understatement Stiles after all. Now he really needed to think about something to save his ass fast.

Isaac sighed '' I'm sorry. I know I should've never done this to you and I hate myself for it ! I will make it right again, I swear ! '' Isaac tried one last time hoping Stiles would buy his poor acting.

'' You don't have to. It's over. Just sign the papers already '' Stiles said calm but the impatient clearly seen.

“ Come on Stiles I know that you still love me. Can you really throw this so easily away “ Isaac tried to kiss him but Stiles pushed him away, tears in his eyes.

“ Don't...please don't “ Stiles shuddered “ Please sign the papers and let me go. “ Stiles begged.

Isaac was not pleased with Stiles sudden rejection. He couldn't understand how Stiles dared to push him away.

'' I don't want to. I refuse.'' Isaac said coldly now relaxing in his chair with an blank expression.

'' You can't refuse '' Stiles said outraged.

'' Oh, I can and I do. According to our Marriage settlement I can just refuse, that's what I do.'' Isaac explained with an smug smile.

Stiles frowned '' You don't have any reason to refuse'' Stiles replied shocked. He didn't expected this.

He thought Isaac would be glad to finally be free from this marriage.

Isaac tsked '' Oh I have, sweetheart.'' Isaac stated calmly. '' Didn't I told you I love you.'' _\- Well his money but that's the same Isaac thought._

As Stiles realized that fighting and discussing this any further was pointless he gritted his teeth and stormed out of the door driving to Derek hoping that he would figure something out.

 

Derek was a little worried since he was convinced that the divorce papers must already reached Isaac and Stiles didn't called him as promised. He just hoped Isaac didn't made too much trouble.

Suddenly his door swung open and Stiles stood before him completely drained.

Derek acted on instinct and hugged Stiles wanting to comfort him. Stiles held tight on him.

Neither of them said anything, they just stood there like this for awhile. Derek only hoped that Stiles wouldn't noticed his beating heart. When Stiles calmed down they sat down on Derek's desk.

Derek looked worried “ What happened ? “ Derek asked concerned.

Stiles sighed “ He took the clause in the Marriage settlement to his advantaged. “

Well this was not really a surprise for Derek the possibility existed.

“ He just refused and I don't understand why. I thought he wouldn't even complain “ Stiles continued.

“ What did he say ? “ Derek asked curious.

Stiles snorted “ That he would love. “

And here was the pain in Derek's chest again. But he couldn't show it to Stiles.

Derek leaned closer to Stiles “ How do you want to proceed ? “ he asked him, fearing the answer might

hurt him.

Stiles raised a brow “ Naturally keep going with the divorce or is it impossible ? “ he asked concerned.

Derek shook his head “ No, it's not impossible just a little difficult. “ he explained.

Stiles frowned “ Can he really just succeed so easily if it came to a trial.  Just because of a stupid clause ? “ he exclaimed desperate.

Derek ran a hand through his raven hair “ No, it's not that easy. But if he has a reason to hold on to the marriage or he has reason to doubt your decision. “ he told him.

“ What could he possible find ? “ Stiles asked, rubbing his wedding ring.

Derek sighed “ Like that you still wear your wedding ring. “ he noticed, his heart breaking.

Stiles looked shocked at the ring on his finger. He had only wore it unconscious out of old habits.

Derek looked sadly at him regretting his next words “ Stiles, I need to ask you this “ he began “ Do you really want the divorce ? “ he asked earnestly.

Suddenly Stiles wore a hurt expression, pain in his eyes “ Yeah, I want the divorce. “ Stiles confirmed placing the ring on Derek's desk. “ It's over. I finally want to be free from this marriage. Do you help me ? “ he added.

A small smile bloomed on Derek's lips “ Of course I help you. “ he stated.

“ Thank you, Der “ Stiles smiled at him “ So how do we proceed ? “

Derek leaned back in his chair “ Well, the easiest way were if he would just agree. Otherwise I needed to look in quite a lot things to find something that we could use against him. “

Stiles considered something “ So the easiest way is that he just agrees, isn't it ? “ he asked, like he would plan something.

Derek raised a brow “ Technically, yes. But I don't think he will change his mind. “

Stiles smirked at him “ And what if I annoy him so much that he rather would be divorced from me yesterday than tomorrow ? “

Derek blinked “ That could actually work. “ Derek exhaled a breath “ But I wouldn't hope for it. So I would still look into a few files for something we could use against him. “ he suggested.

Stiles grimaced “ It's probably the better option but maybe I can still convince him to agree. “

Derek always loved Stiles cheerful way. It was part of who Stiles was and he loves Stiles. It hurted him when lately his cheerfulness vanished.

Derek nodded “ Yeah. Don't worry I will find a way “ Derek promised, smiling tenderly at him.

“ I wouldn't expect any less from you. “ Stiles stated, smiling.

“ I didn't know you thought that highly of me. “ Derek joked.

Stiles slightly blushed “ I always thought highly of you. “ he announced.

Derek's heart jumped in his chest as they both gazed at each other.

 

 

Isaac drove after the conversation with Stiles to Scott and laid now with him in Scott's bed.

A cigarette in his hand and Scott lying curled up on him with his head on Isaac's chest.

Isaac took a few draws from his cigarette until he began to speak

'' Stiles wants the divorce. '' Isaac pointed out of nowhere.

Scott shifted so he could look at Isaac.

'' Isn't it great. You finally free from.'' Scott exclaimed happily

'' Scott'' Isaac sighed taking another draw from his cigarette. '' When Stiles divorce from me then I get nothing and I spend all those years with him for nothing. I would have had endured him for five long years for nothing.''

'' So what you're gonna do ?'' Scott asked a little hurt in his voice.

'' I don't know for now I could prevent him from getting over with it.''

'' How ? ''

'' We have this Marriage settlement where each of us can just refuse and I did that.''

'' So you're just keep going on like this and maybe wrap him around your little finger again?!'' Scott hissed

'' For now I'm save but I don't think it will be that easy this time'' Isaac expressed his concern “ He rejected me this time. My sweet talking didn't worked out today. “ Isaac told him '' And the settlement won't save me forever. I mean I hate to admit that but he has this Lawyer even though he is an asshole he is quite skilled. If he wants to he finds a way.''

'' So what are you planing to do then? Just pushing the inevitable before you. You wanted to leave Stiles anyway so that we could be together, remember ? Why not agreeing     to it ? '' Scott pointed out.

Isaac draw his cigarette out and sat up.

'' Won't you understand that if I agree I don't get anything ! No money ! No job ! I will lose everything!'' Isaac yelled at Scott.

'' How did you intended then to get the money and leave him?! '' Scott became impatient and glared at Isaac.

'' I had original planed to get Stiles to sign over some of his wealth to me. But now I can forget it!'' Isaac gritted his teeth.

'' So what now? It's not like you can get rid of Stiles and get the money!'' Scott pointed out.

Isaac frowned '' What? What did you just said ? '' Isaac interjected his eyes wide looking at Scott

'' It's not like you can get rid of Stiles and get the money ?'' Scott repeated confused.

'' Why not? That's the idea. I get the money and rid of Stiles. '' Isaac stated euphoric.

'' How? '' Scott was now completely confused.

Isaac smiled widely '' When Stiles dies while we're still married I inherit everything. '' Isaac stood up walking to the window. '' Scott, we just need to make sure Stiles dies and everything is solved.''

'' You mean murder him?'' Scott asked awkwardly shock written on his face.

'' Yeah, we're going to murder him. All we need is a plan where no one ever can prove us that we were involved.''

'' Isaac, I don't think we can just get away with.” Scott told him “ Let's just start anew.'' Scott suggested,

not sure how he should feel - yeah sure he hated Stiles and wished him dead for more than once but murder him was another thing.

Isaac frowned '' Without money?'' Isaac crawled back to Scott and taking his hands in his own.

'' Look, it's going to be alright. We just let it look like an accident and when grass grow over the things we can official be together.''

'' I'm not sure. We don't have a plan and what about the lawyer? '' Scott worried, biting his lip.

'' We get a plan. I'm going to think about something. And what about the lawyer ? As long as they can't find evidence he can't do anything either. And if he gets on my nerves, even though he is quite skilled I'm going to fire him.'' Isaac explained happily.

Scott sighed “ I'm still not sure...I mean I hate Stiles but murder him “ Scott hesitated.

Isaac expression turned more serious “ Scott do you love me ? “ Isaac asked him.

“ You don't have to ask. Naturally I love you “ Scott replied.

“ Do you want us to be together ? “

“ More than anything else. “

Isaac smiled fondly at him “ I want us to be together too. But as long as Stiles is there. He will always be in our way or do you think the divorce will be so simple ? He would destroy me. Especially when he finds out about us. “ Isaac squeezed his hands tightly.

Scott considered something “ But won't they become suspicious when we both come together right after his death ? “

Isaac rolled his eyes “ They won't. After Stiles death you will show up at the funeral and mourn him. You will tell something like ' I'm regretting not reconciling with him before he died ' or something like this. No one would be suspect anything when you will just as Stiles best friend look after me and help me through this hard time, not even his father and if we become after an year a couple no one would question anything. “ Isaac explicated his plan to him.

“ A year ? Does this mean we have to keep our relationship a secret for another year ? “

“ Scott if you don't won't to end up in jail then yes we have to keep our relationship a secret ! “ Isaac hissed losing his cool.

Scott seemed conflicted but then finally said “ Okay. But you said the lawyer was skilled didn't you ?What you're going to do if he finds a way to get through with the divorce before we have a plan? “ Scott remarked.

Isaac bit his lip “ Honestly I don't know. I doubt that he will so easily find a solution but just in case we should probably waste no time and do it as soon as possible. “

'' Why don't you just pay him off ? '' Scott asked, raising an eyebrow.

'' Because he is loyal to Stiles and is sadly not one of this bootlicker.''

''Will he make any problems because of the divorce? If Stiles dies he will tell them about Stiles plans.''

'' It doesn't matter even if they know about it. They can't prove anything.'' Isaac assured him.

'' Then we going to kill Stiles? '' Isaac asked hopefully. He wanted Scott to confirm this for him.

Scott smiled loving at him '' Yes, anything for you. It only matters that we will be together.'' Scott agreed.

Isaac wore now the happiest expression '' I love you, Scott '' Isaac stated pulling Scott into an passionated kiss.

'' I love you too. '' Scott whispered in the kiss.

 

When Isaac arrived back home he was to say the least surprised when he noticed that his things were missing. Isaac immediately rushed to Stiles facing him.

“ Where are my things ? “ Isaac yelled, his whole patience vanished.

Stiles looked innocent at him “ On the way to the hotel “ he simply stated.

Isaac gritted his teeth “ And why are they there ? “ you could see he was near to explode.

Stiles smirked “ Because I didn't knew your Bitch's address. “ he told him.

Isaac rolled his eyes “ Stop your childish behavior already and get my things back ! “ Isaac hissed.

“ Or what ? “ Stiles provoked him.

Isaac looked down considering something.

Suddenly Isaac took Stiles by his waist kissing him roughly. 

Stiles bit Isaac's lip and slapped him. That didn't only hurt his pride but made him furious.

“ Stop this shit ! “ Stiles yelled at him wanting to pass, but Isaac grabbed him by his wrist holding him in place.

Isaac smirked “ Oh come one Stiles I know that you still love me. “ Isaac told him tightening his grip leaving bruises. “

“ Ouch, let go ! You're hurting me ! “ Stiles ordered, but Isaac didn't listened.

“ No, unless you finally admit that this whole divorcing thing is just nonsense. “ Isaac demanded.

Stiles tried to struggle free “ And what makes you think that ? “ Stiles hissed.

“ You still wear your wedding ring. “ Isaac declared.

The next moment Stiles broke free from Isaac's grip and throwed the ring against his chest.

“ You can have him. “ Stiles exclaimed.

Isaac composed himself “ Don't think your little games will make me sign those papers. “ Isaac told him. “ We vowed till death do us part and I intend on fulfill this promise. “

Stiles held his wrist “ Whatever. I'm not intending to keep mine. “ Stiles said before walking to the bedroom.

“ Oh you will “ Isaac mumbled now completely sure that he will kill Stiles. Stiles had his chance but now he gets what's coming.

As Isaac wanted to go upstairs into the living room he stumbled on the staircase but could support himself the last second on the railing before he fell. After the shock that he might be dead if he had fallen down the staircase a thought crossed his mind and his plan to finally get rid of Stiles was set.

Smirking he looked down the staircase knowing that Stiles time was running out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on it get's more interesting. Isaac finally planed on Stiles murder and Stiles ended his marriage at least for himself.  
> Look forward to the next chapter :)  
> Thanks to all of you :)  
> I reread this Chapter and I'm kinda not really happy with it. I think I will rewrite some parts of it.  
> The next Chapter is also soon finished and I really think I really have to change a few things here before uploading it.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter Derek makes his appearance.  
> Please read the next Chapter.  
> Thank You


End file.
